the epic quest for white castle yep white castle
by bowser comunist lv x
Summary: THIRD TIME IS THE BLOODY CHARM. BC, DWARF, SHINY DRAGONBORN, FEMALE POKEMORPH, SHADOW CLONE, INSANITY, TRIBAL MEN, PYROS, PERVS, DEMONS, READ IT NOW OR SAXTON HAIL WILL KILL YOU FOR BEING A HIPPY. UMM PIE  because the cake is a lie
1. Chapter 1

THIRD TIME IS THE BLODDY CHARM! LETS BEAT SOME GAMES! NO INFO JUST CAPS LOCK RAGE 

ch1: a quest from Chuck Norris

it was a bright and sunny day in the land of smash the birds were singing and Kirby was eating said birds. But in the author mansion it was time for the authors to get their chores for the day. As the smashers lived together in a large mansion run by master hand, the authors all lived in one on the opposite side of smash ville. It looked much like the smashers mansion: a 3 story tall building painted white (basically the white house minus the idiots). But back to the main event the jobs for that day:

In a large room was every single author that was part of the smashers lives (weather for good or bad) the room was circular and the authors sat on floating plat-forms leading the authors (due to no one else wanting to) was ninja mongoose 2nd king of crazy.

"Ok this week we have TGMS in charge of the Pokemon" NM began listing of the jobs for that day

"AWSOME SAUCE! :D" responded the first king of crazy nearly jumping off his plat-form

"white fang wolf will go and try to recruit de blob to the smashers" NM continued

"great... I'm going to get covered in paint" sighed the authoress

"And lastly Bowser communist has to get us white castle... well we're going hungry" NM commented not believing in the author nick-named "sir spellchecks-little"

"You can count on me boss! I wont let you down! LLLLEEEERRROOOOOYYYYY !" shouted the add, adhd, aspburger and ocd teen jumping out a conveniently placed window.

"I believe in him" said TGMS

"Shut up, no one likes you" snapped WFW

"... I like me" responded TGMS mimicking Caboose from red vs blue

"HELLO MY CRAZEZIE :D!" shouted BC as he flung the doors to his oc's house open.

"oh hey BC" partially greeted a shiny mew busy playing Skyrim. Why was a mew playing Skyrim you ask? Well he was not any old shiny mew hacked in via game shark, he was Steve (dovakinn) Senri the shiny mew dragon born.

"well hello to you to Chuggaaconroy" mocked BC knowing his ocs hated being called what they were based off of.

"so is someone being submitted to a new story? I heard from Sean you have your eye on a new Pokemon one" asked a dwarf coming out of the john. As first of my oc Varimid was the least creative he wore a yellow shirt with a mario stare on it that said "invincible" he also had black sweat pants and dark brown hair, he already had a full head being a dwarf but his normal hair was covered by a creeper hat. He is Varimid Grizzwald Peculiar amnesiac dwarf of Kaz-modan.

"Nope. Not today. We're going to white castle to get the authors food." answered BC putting on his hat made of Magickarp pokemon cards, he was in bluntness a human version of Varimid having the same hair color and personality just with out the beard and taller, though he did have a different shirt that was black and said "shirt of geekdom +2 awesomeness" he was Bowser communist lev x third king of crazy

"White castle sounds fun, do you think we could go?" hoped a voice coming from the stairs as a girl came down then. She was Kussa the frosslass poke-morph and purposefully love interest of Varimid she wore a deep white kimono with a few light blue snow flakes like patterns. Her hair was quite short and was a crystal like blue, lastly to note were her eyes, being a deep purple that any artist would kill to get the tint of it right

"I don't see why not I can't kill orange while I'm gone so sure you guys can come with me." said bc glad he would be able to have some random times with his ocs while doing a job.

"Well you will have to take me cause I'm just plain bored" spoke a disembodied voice.

"Nega what in Honey_dew's name are you doing here?" spoke Varimid looking at nearby trash cans as a being made of pure evil and laziness slithered out from them. He was none other then Nega sean the shadow clone of... someone. He had purple skin and black hair sticking up Goku style, his eyes were a deeper red then cpt falcons nose when he walked in to the girls bathroom by mistake.

"Well, as you remember dwarf," began Nega "I took over that mega-bat 47. Ever since then I have been able to enter and exist the house of BC easily"

"So that time I ran out of milk?" Varimid asked

"Yep! You mad bro?" Nega taunted, doing his infamous troll face

"So you want in too, do you? Fine let us set forth for adventure! hit it Joe" BC said to the sky

" well BC, Varimid, Kussa, and Steve

along with Nega who hated glee

went to find a white castle

something something something hassle " sang a really retarded voice

"well this should be fun" bc whispered to no one as he started his epic quest

_**WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW PEOPLE IF YOU FLAME PLEASE JUST PM IT TO ME. AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE MENTION AT THE END JUST PUT IN YOUR ORDER FOR WIHTE CASTLE WELL IM DONE PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

LETS DO THIS! AND PUT IN YOUR BLOODY ORDERS!

CH 2 me am good PWANCH

"Explain to me how in tabu's name we ended up in a RAIN FOREST!" Nega screamed as he was helping BC cut the leaves in there way

"Im telling you I saw a ocelot do you want to be killed by creepers?" questioned Varimid holding a piece of raw fish

"we are going to white castle! Not Israphle's desert!" shouted Nega his rage growing quickly

"Ssshhhhh," BC commanded "we are not alone." he said as he pointed to a patch of moving leaves

"Ill get it." Kussa said as she shot a ice beam at the bush

"Aarrrrggg!" a very primitive voice screeched in pain

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What is the square root of 121? What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Steve shot question after question at the bush

"Me am um_bongo, um_bongo live here, 11, um_bongo would jump," answered a tribal man with a tiki mask and grass skirt. "um_bongo's question, have you seen tom the ocelot? He ran away from Um_bongo again" the tiki guru asked as he checked a near by bush. Just then a white monkey jumped from a tree and started dancing and shouting in-front of our idiots

"Monkey says he knows where tom is! Will you help Um_bongo?" pleaded Um_bongo with his best puppy dog face

"Sure we got time," responded BC gathering a face palm from Nega "take us there white monkey that is some how familiar to me!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of navigating the forest our morons come upon a dark and spooky cave of death.<p>

"Dark spooky cave of death," Steve read a sigh that had some strange red dots on it."you sure it's in here monkey?"

"ooo aaa hhhh ssssss" the monkey grunted as um_bongo listened

"Monkey says "Yes he went in along with a succubus by the name of Maya, a orange ninja, a bar maid with free ale, and a mew"

"THANK YOU MONKY!" all the males in the group said at once running into the cave faster then Sean runs from any gardivar

"Yeah that was awesome." Nega said breaking the 47th wall

"Wait how dose the monkey know who Maya is? Monkey?" Kussa asked but turned to see nothing "How odd..." she counted

"SON OF A FIRETRUKEN OCTAROCK!" the males all shouted as they ran out of the cave being followed by angry creepers, zombie dwarfs, arrows, and clones of BC's sister my little pwny

"IS THIS HOW IT ALL ENDS?" shouted Nega as a MLP clone tackled him to the ground

"ONLY ONE MAN CAN SAVE YOU NOW!" announced a disembodied voice

"who's that?" Varimid questioned holding of a zombie dwarf

"HE IS THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE SAVIOR OF MAN KIND! CAP-TIN FAL-CON! FALLCOO PAWNCH!"yelled the f-zero pilot and son of chuck Norris blowing up all the monsters

"thanks a ton capt!" Steve thanked as he pulled a arrow from his thigh as the capt saluted him

* * *

><p>"So were going to white castle do you want to come?" asked BC after explaining the situation to him<p>

"YES! FALCON LUNCH! SHOW ME YOUR FOODS!" responded the creator of the word "pwn"

"Take-a me with you!" requested um_bongo following behind our idiots

"So it looks like we made new friends hit it Joe!" BC said to the sky once more

"_well um_bongo joined the team!_

_Nega's eye got an evil gleam_

_capt falcon saved the day_

_BC is really gay!" _sang the retarded voice as BC started glowing purple

"**COME HERE YOU SON OF A GHAST!" **said the author as he ripped time and space to kill Joe

_**WELL THATS ALL FOR TODAY PUT IN YOUR ORDER!... AND BEFORE I GO...**_

"me am good jump- ahhhhhhh"


End file.
